PROJECT SUMMARY The Database and Statistical Core (DBSC) provides comprehensive data-related services for all Conte Center projects and cores, including research design, statistical consultation and manuscript review, data system development and implementation, quality assurance, data security and backup. Specifically, the intention is that the DBSC will: 1) Provide the highest level of statistical consultation to all Center investigators at all stages of each of the six proposed research projects; 2) Establish state?of-the-art data management services and ensure close coordination of staff responsible for each component database (clinical, psychological autopsy, MRI, PET, genetic/epigenetic, and animal); 3) Enforce rigorous protocols to ensure data integrity, quality and confidentiality; 4) Prepare well documented data sets for all planned and ad hoc analyses, integrating data elements as needed from each of the component databases and developing algorithms for the creation of derived variables; 5) Conduct all required data analyses and participate in preparation of manuscripts for publication; 6) Develop and implement innovative applications of statistical techniques and data processing for suicide research. Notable resources available to the DBSC in achieving these goals include a) the staff and facilities of the Columbia Mailman School of Public Health (MSPH) Biostatistics Department, where two DBSC members have faculty appointments and b) the staff and information technology resources of the New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPI)/Columbia MSPH Data Coordinating Center, headed by Dr. Howard Andrews, who is co-PI of the DBSC. Because of the highly sensitive nature of the data collected in this project, and increasing concern regarding electronic data breaches, state-of-the- art procedures are in place to safeguard Conte Center data from the point of data collection and entry, through database storage and backup, to the generation and use of analytic files for report generation and statistical analysis. To ensure that future as well as current challenges to data security are addressed, the DBSC is in constant communication with the NYSPI PsyIT department, and the Columbia University IT Department-Security Division.